Communications handsets can be used with transceivers, public address systems or other communication devices located on rail road locomotives, at railroad terminals and other railway communication centers.
Handsets which have been used in railroad communication systems have utilized removable connectors to interconnect the handset to a communication control panel for a transceiver or other communication device. An example of the prior art connector is illustrated in FIG. 4 herein and will be discussed more fully hereinafter. A problem with the use of a removable interconnector is that it is too readily removable. In recent years, railroads have sustained great losses due to the theft of communication handsets. A thief merely requires a few seconds to unscrew the connector, unplug the cable from the control panel and carry away the handset.